


I Feel Like A Woman

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: Awkward Genderswap moments, F/M, Fem!Steve, Genderswap, Genderswaps suck, M/M, Mentioned Loki/Clint Barton, Needy Steve, One-Sided Loki/Fem!Steve, One-sided Tony/Fem!Steve, Pheels, Possessive!Phil, Relax and accept the crazy, Shy!Steve, Tony and Loki are perverts, Ugh why do i do these things?, Why am I doing this?, virgin!steve, wtf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets shot with Aura’s magic turning him into a female until Loki can conjure a spell to reverse it. Steve thinks this might ruin his relationship with Phil because 1.) he is no longer Captain America 2.) He’s female. Phil didn’t have much use for females.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Like A Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



> I didn’t think I would ever write a story like this because I loath genderswaps as much as I loath ladies, but here we are. Strap in and hold on. If you’re a person that doesn’t like m/m sorry, lady Steve isn’t going to stick around. (Though the m/m isn't graphic)  
> I still refer to Steve as a he sometimes because I felt weird saying she.
> 
> Ryder, hi i just went ahead and posted this since you're busy being awesome, let me know if you have any suggestions and i shall edit. :)

Lady Steve sat slumped on the sofa as Loki stood looking at her with a hand on his chin in thought, everyone in the room remained silent as Loki stood contemplative. Thor wrung his hands nervously thinking Loki may be in over his head and cant help at all.

Phil was standing in the back of the room with his arms crossed; if he was panicking no one could tell as usual. Tony, Natasha, Clint and Bruce were also present. Bruce had already taken a look at Steve and shrugged not knowing what he could do, it was definitely a new project he would start working on.

Loki hummed quietly as he bent closer to look at Steve hand still resting on his chin and his elbow cupped in the other hand across his stomach.

“What is it already?” Tony balked out loudly annoyed at Loki’s silent staring not even saying what he is thinking about.

“Silence mortal or I shan’t help anyone.” Loki hissed back reaching forward and gripped Steve’s chin between his thumb and index finger staring her in the eyes, Steve’s tanned skin blushed pink and her eyes shifted.

Phil flinched but kept himself from overreacting at Loki manhandling his… _girlfriend_?

Steve glanced to his left where Phil was standing before staring at the floor, Phil’s shoulders formed a straight line defensively as Loki hummed again and tilted her chin up higher.

“She looks to be fully transformed, it may take a series of spells to renew _him_. You should have gotten me sooner.” He declared haughtily and released Steve’s face with a slight push, Phil bristled and wanted to deck him across the face for that. Knowing he was Steve’s only option though he kept his cool.

Steve stared at the carpet and Phil wondered briefly what she was thinking about and why she looked so dejected like she didn’t belong there anymore.

Steve’s knees were tightly pressed together in the jeans she had borrowed from Natasha and her t-shirt on. All his cloths were huge on her and she got tired of pulling her pants up so it only made sense.

“Is he curable?” Thor asked impatiently knowing how his brother can play both ends against the middle when he wants too. Loki shrugged looking at Steve again.

“If not, he still makes a fine specimen doesn’t she?” Loki cooed with a wink and Phil could see Steve shiver from his head to his toes.

Thor and Phil alike became overly protective of Steve in his womanly form, Phil because he loves her and Thor because he’s an old fashioned gentlemen. Thor put himself between Loki and the had-been super soldier and grabbed Loki hard on the arms.

“Yes or no?” he asked harshly and Loki smiled slyly at him.

“I believe he has a good chance but I need my books.” He snapped and pushed Thor off, prissily wiping his sleeves as if Thor had gotten him dirty.

“Fine, I shall take you to retrieve your literature, you must study and change him the moment you know how.” Thor demanded and grabbed Loki by the arm pulling him out of the room harshly, Loki smirked back at Lady Steve and she shivered again, he could really give Steve the creeps sometimes.

Natasha sighed and sat next to Steve thinking maybe a womanly presence may help her relax, she pat her gently on the knee.

“I really hate that guy.” Clint grumbled as he glared at the door Loki and Thor had gone out of. Steve stayed staring at the ground and Tony shrugged.

“He is right though, she is a very, very fine specimen.” Tony quipped eyeing the lean blonde on the sofa, just as beautiful a woman as he had been a man, it would seem regardless what sex she is the serum brings out the best.

“ _Tony_!” Natasha scolded knowing how uncomfortable Steve got, the last thing he needed right now was Tony acting like a pervert, which he usually does anyway.

“What? I’m trying to make her feel better okay?” Tony replied hands rose in defense. “She likes dudes anyway so I don’t know what the big deal is.” Tony added immaturely and Steve grit her teeth trying to keep a hold on her temper.

“Tony, do you ever shut up?” Clint grit back and Bruce broke in trying to still the storm.

“Guys, come on. We’re all trying to help Steve okay, this isn’t easy on him.” Bruce said softly and Steve though he was grateful for what Bruce was trying to do he was pissed that everyone was talking like he wasn’t even in the room.

“I am still here you know!” Steve declared in annoyance, wincing when she heard a much more feminine voice rather than her own gruffer one. It wasn’t a high-pitched annoying voice but it was a woman’s voice all the same.

“Look spangles, we’re just trying to help alright.” Tony defended as he turned to the bar and decided to make himself a drink. “Anyone care for a drink?”

“Its twelve in the afternoon.” Natasha clarified when no one took him up on the offer.

“Just me then? Cool.” He quipped making himself a drink anyways.

Steve buried her face in her hands as her shoulder blade length blonde hair fell forward thick and mostly straight with a few delicate waves throughout.

Phil sighed and sat on Steve’s other side and rested a hand comfortingly between her shoulder blades, feeling the unfamiliar straps of a sports bra across her back.

“Its alright, Steve. We have Loki working on it, you’ll be back to normal any time now.” Phil said calmly like he always does in situations like these, Steve flinched away from him.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you.” Steve snipped standing up and stomping out of the room, her arms crossed self-consciously over her busty chest.

Phil stared at her back as she left and frowned heavily, everyone else was staring at him.

“What was that about?” Natasha asked also looking where Steve had run away, Phil sighed heavily and his shoulders deflated.

“I don’t know.” He replied defeated before he stood and went after him.

 

O

 

Steve stood inside their bedroom looking out of the window and onto the city, she would still defend _his_ home even as a woman. Natasha does it everyday and she held her in very high respect, she could do it too. She turned when she heard the door open seeing Phil enter the room with his hands in his pockets he stepped closer to Steve, not wanting to make it any harder on her by being a problem he didn’t ask about her random outburst earlier.

“Are you alright?” Phil asked concerned and approached to stand next to her, noting how strange it felt to look down at her rather than up at _him_.

“Do I look alright?” She retorted and gestured wildly to her body, her wavy hair bouncing prettily and her now feminine face looking up in concern, with wide doubtful eyes. She looked beautiful, she would always look beautiful to Phil. He was about to answer when JARVIS interrupted them.

‘Agent Coulson, Loki and Thor have returned. Loki may have found a solution.’ The AI announced in the room.

“Thank you JARVIS.” Coulson replied still looking at Steve placing his hands on her arms and kissing her softly on her forehead, Steve leant into the touch and sighed heavily. “I guess we should go out there.” Phil said quietly and Steve nodded as she pulled away and went with him back to the living room where everyone was waiting with Thor and Loki.

Loki was sitting on the couch with a book as big as his chest laid open on his lap.

Steve stepped closer and stood in front of him, Phil standing at his side.

“What did you find, Loki?” Phil asked shortly sick of his attitude problem.

“Well, Agent, the spell put on him was one cast out during battle yes?” Loki asked still skimming the pages. Steve nodded.

“Alright, a spell like this can be broken one of two ways. Either true loves _first_ kiss,” Loki stopped and glanced between Steve and Phil, Steve rolled her eyes and Phil managed to keep his snide remarks to himself. “I’m sure that is out of the question, or Steve must learn what it means to be a woman, the good and bad. Once he understands, he will change back.” Loki explained and slammed the book closed.

Steve rubbed her forehead between her thumb and index finger in frustration and Phil just stared down at him.

“That’s it? No spell? No magic? Just some fortune cookie bullshit?” Tony proclaimed from across the room, everyone present agreed, Loki rose his hands in defense.

“Not every spell can be broken with more spells, some of them have to come from inside. I’m _sorry_.” He replied snottily and stood up hugging his book to his chest. “Thor take me home.” He demanded and Thor was about to take him from the room.

“Wait just a second,” Clint said gruffly and stepped closer to the god who’s eyes slid down his face to his lips and back up sizing him up successfully, he much rather him under his spells, compliant and willing to please. Much less demanding, demanding is so unattractive. “At least try one spell, you didn’t even give it a chance.” Clint commanded and Loki rolled his eyes with a sigh of annoyance.

“Fine.” He drawled shoving the huge book into Thor’s arms, turned to Steve muttering a few words sarcastically and waving a hand animatedly. “and be cured,” He ended with and nothing happened and the god shrugged. “Nothing, he must be stupid.” Then glanced down to take in the rest of his beauty, by the looks he was giving him he wasn’t exactly interested in changing him back anyways.

“I guess I should say she. What better way to make her feel like a woman than taking her female virginity, I could help if needed.” Loki cooed then lifted Steve’s gaze with the tips of his fingers under her chin, Steve stared at him his face flushing red in embarrassment then swat the gods hand away, Phil grit his teeth, Loki grinning evilly.

“You may have too.” Steve mumbled to himself bitterly giving a sideways glance at Phil who had been the only one to hear him.

The next thing everyone knew Loki was sprawled out on the floor holding his jaw and Clint was shaking out the hand he had decked him with, he had beat Phil to the punch. Literally.

Loki stared up at him sourly as Thor helped him back to his feet, Loki was surprised that Clint had hit him hard enough to knock him down, he had been caught off guard. Thor drug Loki out to put him back in prison since he really hadn’t been much help anyway.

“Now what?” Tony grumbled and everyone looked between each other except Steve who was staring at the ground.

“Lets call it a night, we’ve all had a long day. We’ll think of other solutions in the morning.” Phil instructed and everyone nodded in agreement before dispersing and going about their own business. Phil walked Steve back to their apartment Steve silently walking next to him still staring at the ground.

 

O

 

Phil didn’t ask him about what he had said, not until they had gotten back to the apartment and had a chance to unwind a little. Steve was still staring at the ground and Phil really needed to fix that.

“What did you mean?” Phil asked quietly and Steve flinched from her seat across the room from Phil. She resented himself for having said it the moment it came out, she had hoped Phil hadn’t heard him.

“Look at me.” Steve said and finally rose her head to look at him, the same blue eyes she always had were all Phil could see and he smiled softly before he stood up and knelt down in front of his now girlfriend and set his hands on the armrests of the chair, Steve squeezed her legs together worried and Phil frowned.

“I am looking at you.” Phil cooed adoringly before he took Steve’s hand in his, her now much smaller softer hand.

“How could you love me like this? I-I’m not who I was, you’ll never love me like this. You-you’re gay, Phil. You’re disgusted by women.” Phil frowned shaking his head before Steve could even finish the sentence.

“I’m not particularly attracted to women but I’ve never been disgusted by them, even if I was. I could never be disgusted by you.” Phil replied and kissed her knuckles gently.

Steve was still sitting tensely though Phil was already running his hands up her thighs very slowly and cautiously. “I will always love you.” Phil added in a very gentle whisper. Steve gasped and squeezed her legs tighter together feeling an odd tingling deep down in the pit of her stomach, she bit her plumper bottom lip as she stared down at Phil who was knelt in front of her.

“I-I feel weird.” She whispered embarrassed and Phil nodded and moved a little closer.

“You heard what Loki said, I kind of think he may be right. Its worth a try.” Phil said cautiously and Steve swallowed harshly.

“I-I don’t know.” Steve whispered girlishly with a pink blush on her cheeks.

“Don’t you trust me?” Phil murmured and Steve nodded immediately.

“You know I do.” She whispered earnestly and all she wanted was to feel Phil’s lips against her own. She had been afraid that he wouldn’t like her anymore, but the need for affection weighed out the fear.

Phil stood up and pulled Steve up to stand, quickly wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard on the mouth. Steve shuddered in his arms and kissed him back, lean fingers brushing through Phil’s hair, the longer nails gently scratching his scalp.

Phil moaned in his mouth and Steve could feel the familiar feeling of Phil hard against her now soft stomach.

Steve whined into him and Phil felt her still squeezing her thighs together. Phil pulled back from the kiss and his eyes flicked down as Steve fidgeted in her stance her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Obviously Steve was still turned on by Phil no matter his gender.

“Do you want me to take you?” Phil asked softly and Steve nodded adamantly. “It’s going to be different than usual.” Phil warned and Steve nodded again anyway.

“I know, I don’t care.” She wisped desperately and Phil tilted down to kiss her again, Phil hefted her up in his arms taking advantage of the fact he actually could, at least for the time being. Steve whined into the kiss as her thighs were pulled apart to wrap around Phil’s waist.

Phil carried her to their bedroom and gently set her down on the bed, he pulled back to untie his tie and the look of anticipation on Steve’s face was one Phil recognized, the more time he spent with the female version of Steve the more he realized she really wasn’t much different.

Phil spent precious time kissing, nipping and playing with Steve’s new body. He wanted her to know he loved her, no matter her sex, no matter what she looked like and no matter if she were Captain America or not.

He had taken Steve’s virginity once, he could do it again and this time Steve trusted him more than she ever had before.

They had been careful with protection which they bypassed sometimes in the past when it had been too desperate, when they had nearly died that day and just wanted to be with each other. Phil took care of Steve, even now he would.

When it came time to enter her, Steve stared up at Phil panting lightly and stroking his cheek with a hand, Phil dipped down to kiss her softly as he entered slowly and carefully. Steve let out a quiet whine as her eyes squeezed shut.

“Shh, its okay, this may hurt a little.” Phil murmured gently against her soft lips and Steve nodded letting out a long breath. Phil reached up and interlocked his fingers with Steve’s beside her head, hair splayed out over the pillow, wide blue eyes staring into Phil’s soul, this sight was strangely familiar. “Let me know if its too much.” Phil urged quietly and Steve shook her head.

“I’m fine, I survived the first time. I can do it again.” She gasped out and Phil knew she could, in this moment Steve had never looked so feminine and strong at the same time. Steve had become one Hell of a woman.

 

O

 

Afterwards Steve laid on her back staring at the ceiling a little embarrassed that she was shirtless and baring her chest, when she was a he it didn’t matter but now she was feeling a little weird about it.

She crossed her girly arms over her chest and blushed, Phil knew what she was thinking and chuckled lightly.

“Its just me.” Phil teased as he lazily pulled Steve into him until they were laying on their sides facing each other, Steve now had the sheet pulled up over her chest and was staring into Phil’s eyes.

“I was a little worried you wouldn’t be able to get it up.” Steve said blushing furiously as she stared down to avoid eye contact. Phil laughed wrapping his arms tighter around Steve’s smaller frame.

“For you, _always_.” He replied cheekily and winked, Steve blushed again but laughed quietly, Phil moved her hand up to cup a full breast and Steve shot him an appalled look blushing deeper.

“Don’t touch them!” She shrieked guarding herself with her arms and the blanket. Phil only laughed at her reaction, the sound warming Steve to the core and suddenly began to think this may not be as bad as she thought it could be.

“Alright I wont touch them if it really bothers you that much.” Steve gave her a look though she was still smiling.

“Thank you.” She replied playfully then turned in Phil’s arms to face the other way, she liked to feel Phil’s chest against her back sometimes when she slept. Usually she liked them to lay the other way so she could enwrap her agent in her arms protectively through the night. This time though she didn’t want her new chest to press against Phil’s back, that would be too embarrassing.

 

O

 

In the morning Phil woke up as the sun crept in, he yawned and wiped his eyes tiredly. He rolled over to land on his back before glancing to his right to see a mound of blankets next to him Steve snoring lightly, even as a woman he could snore apparently quite loud.

Phil rolled over and wrapped her up in his arms beneath the blankets when he felt hard muscle against his fingertips where there had been smooth curves the night before.

Phil sat up abruptly and shook Steve awake.

“Huh? What is it?” Steve murmured quietly and it was his gravelly morning voice rather than the gentler sound he had been making the day before, he rolled over immediately when he had heard his voice and stared up at Phil. Steve grinned up at him and Phil smiled down, Steve still had his blanket pulled up to cover his chest.

“You’re back, you’re—“ Phil cut himself off and claimed Steve’s mouth in a hard kiss, Steve groaned into him and wrapped his strong arms around Phil’s waist pulling him down on top of him. Phil’s knee fell between Steve’s legs and there was a pleasant surprise there waiting for him.

“ _Oh,”_ Steve grinned up at him already glad that he was capable of making the agent make noises like _that_ again Phil grinned down blushing. Steve had fallen in love even more with this man now that he knew he would love him no matter what, even if he’s a woman.

 

O

 

After their morning excursion Steve and Phil thought it would be a good idea to emerge and let the others know that he was back to normal.

Steve and Phil entered the living room a little surprised that everyone was assembled already, they all turned to see Steve back to normal. Natasha smiled because she knew how depressed Steve had been last night, Bruce looked closely trying to decipher how he had changed back. Clint just shrugged and went back to eating his sandwich.

“So, how’d you fix it?” Tony asked and Steve fought back a blush looking at the ground.

“I can only assume that the affects simply wore off.” Phil replied blandly and Steve silently thanked him for his modesty.

“You fucked him back to normal didn’t you? _Damn it_ Phil! He was so hot I wanted too!” Tony exclaimed and against his wishes Steve blushed up to his ears and stared mouth opened in shock.

“Tony! Really?” Natasha scolded again and smacked him upside the head.

“What?” he asked innocently and she rolled her eyes.

Just then Thor and Loki entered the room, Loki had his book again and was about to speak but stopped when he stared up at Steve. He gulped nervously and turned to go right back where he had come from.

“Brother, wait!” Thor called him and chased after him, for someone that never knew when to shut his mouth Loki knew when he had overstepped a line and didn’t feel like getting a punch in the jaw, especially not by a super soldier whom he had mercilessly teased the day before.

Steve glanced over at his boyfriend and smiled lightly, Phil reached over and squeezed his hand and before anyone could notice let it go.

 

Well, yet another crises averted for our friends the Avengers. What next must they endure? Loki grinned ear to ear at the thought. Oh, there are so many options. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know why I did this either.
> 
> Real quick: I'm working on a Capsicoul Office AU heres the summary I have.  
> "Phil would have reported Steve for sexual harassment ages ago, if only he hadn’t been so damn adorable."  
> So, i need ideas for interesting sexual situations that are totally inappropriate at work for Steve to do towards Phil whom doesn't react to until the end ;) i like this idea but I'm running low on scenarios let me know if you have any ideas you'd like me to write into it. :)


End file.
